


Do Chicks?

by laykay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, but actually she is, oblivious wynonna isn't so obvilious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate version of the "dudes dig scars" scene, Dolls doesn't interrupt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Chicks?

**Author's Note:**

> Oblivious Wynonna is everyone's favorite but after watching that scene for the 460th time, there was a little flash where it looked like Wynonna wanted to ask when Waverly meant before Dolls walked in.
> 
> Also, season 2. Yaaay!!

“Dudes dig scars.”

Waverly stared at her sister as Wynonna covered up the wound on her ribcage. _Tell her!_ a voice in her head screamed at her. _Tell her now! It's a perfect opportunity._ Waverly swallowed hard, her mind going through different scenarios, different words she could say. Different reactions from Wynonna.

She would accept it. She had to. Right? It briefly crossed her mind that Wynonna might react badly to the news. 

“Do chicks?” Waverly asked, trying to keep her voice steady and tried to ignore the negative thoughts in her head.

Wynonna blinked, tilting her head in confusion. Silence filled the room, Waverly briefly thought about running away until Wynonna spoke. She should have waited. She should have waited until their lives were a little calmer, maybe have Nicole with her for support. There was no taking it back now.

“Chicks?” Wynonna repeated. “What, like girls?” She shrugged. “I guess, some of them. Why, are you planning on some girl seeing you naked?” She laughed. “You don’t need to change in front of girls in the locker room anymore, don’t worry.”

Waverly fell silent, looking down at her lap.

“Hey.” Wynonna touched her little sister’s arm. “What? What’s wrong?” She tilted her own head to meet Waverly’s eyes as she continued looking anywhere but her. “Are… are you…?” Waverly nodded once. Wynonna went silent but recovered as quickly as she could, reminding herself to be supportive. “Since when? I mean… when did you… how long have you…” she trailed off. “I mean… shit, I don’t know how to ask this question without sounding like a jackass.”

“It’s a pretty recent thing,” Waverly told her. She’d often found herself thinking back to high school in the past few weeks, when she’d let her eyes linger on another girl in the locker room for just a second too long. She'd always blamed her indifference to sports on the fact that she watched the cheerleading routines more closely than the game Champ dragged her to.

Wynonna nodded. “So then what… or is it who?”

“Who.”

“Do I know her? Or wait, no. Never mind. You can’t out people. Shit. Don’t be an asshole.”

Waverly smiled as Wynonna talked to herself out loud, scolding herself for asking too many questions. “Nicole.”

“Nicole? Christ. I can’t even go threaten her to not hurt you.”

“She won’t,” Waverly assured her. “But even if you thought she would, don’t treat this any different than you would if she was a guy.”

“It’s not that. I don’t discriminate on ass kicking, but she could totally kick mine right back. Plus, there’s that whole stupid thing about not being allowed to threaten a police officer.”


End file.
